


Peach Skies And A Pale Blue Sun

by colorworld



Series: Rare-Pairs [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :D, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, Road Trip, Road Trips, Soft Carol, Soft Natasha, a lil surprise at the end, also implied smut, but peter and shuri made her watch other pixar movies, cool planet, implied sex, lesbian road trip, natasha romanoff has never watched finding nemo, rated t for swearing and implied smut, road trip on a different planet, they have goose and a dog, two bisexuals camping yeet, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: Carol’s jaw drops. No, seriously, it does. “You’ve never seen Finding Nemo?” Her voice has a bit of extra drama in it, but don’t say that to Peter and Shuri because the two teenagers find a few Pixar movies to be national treasures.“No, Carol, I have never seen Finding Neomo.”“Nemo.”“Who names their kid Nemo?”“Marlin the clownfish did.”“Clownfish?” Natasha blinks. What was wrong with this movie?“How did you have a Pixar movie marathon without Finding Nemo?”“It was three in the morning and we were all falling asleep by the end of Cars, we couldn’t do anymore.”OR: Natasha and Carol go camping on a nearly empty moon with their flerken and dog. Fluff and a surprise ; )





	Peach Skies And A Pale Blue Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hEY so im writing this for the MCU Rairpare Bingo on tumblr! I'd like to thank the host(s) tremendously! This is a cool event that may inspire me to make my own bingo in the future! I'm happy to share my content for this and I'll be making more soon!
> 
> This is also my first time doing NatCarol and I also am bad at romance???? I've never finished a fic quite like this. I'll probably be making more NatCarol content soon in general and maybe for this bingo!
> 
> I hope you like the fic! If you do, I also hope you leave a comment! Thank you for reading
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: Cexus is pronounced Kehx-us like Texas but Cexus

Cexus was a peculiar planet, but in a good way, and that was exactly why they decided to road trip here. 

 

“Okay, we have all of our snacks, we have all the food for Goose and Kiwi?” Carol looks through their stuff that they bought from one of the supermarkets around the capital of Zannis. The temperature around them was mild under the peach color skies of a clear day, taupe, pointy mountains soar around the metropolis’ valley. 

 

“Yep,” Natasha nods, just barely a line of near-white blue light hits her mid-length auburn glossy locks. She’d decided some time ago to recreate her look from twenty-sixteen, and she didn’t regret it. The assassin didn’t need much to combat the weather of the petite moon orbiting Kasis, merely some white skinny jeans, a retro-themed t-shirt, and a black suede-blend jacket, some random pair of duck boots on her feet. Goose and Kiwi hop into the back seat, both getting into their seats of the unique modern pickup-truck-like design, a limo-like back seat with all the fancy tech you could ask for. 

 

Carol is perplexed. She swore she bought it. “Where’s the-yes! There it is!” She snatches the Cexusian candy and tosses it in her front seat. They were like gumballs on the outside, but comparable to a matcha-honey mixture they called ‘yeema’ on the inside, and she was addicted to them. She swipes the touch-screen lock for the trunk and it disappears into the high-shine material of the car, or ‘Thantis’ as it is called on the planet from the local Zusherian language, but that’s what translators and everything else was for. 

 

Natasha plops down in the driver’s seat on the left of the front booth, the door materializing closed beside her. She sets the navigation for the region’s national park equivalent, the Kasoon, a mountainous plateau that at its peak, you could see the entire valley and even beyond. It was going to be a lengthy drive, but sometimes the journey was part of the fun, like in this scenario: a couple were on a road trip on a planet they’ve never visited with a Terran dog, a flerken, and a car that wouldn’t run out of power anytime soon, plus plenty of food and water, so the two of them were quite satisfied. 

 

In the blink of an eye, Carol is relaxed half-way reclined back in her seat eating yeema balls with a green blanket on her mint green cardigan that sits over her ACDC tank top and six-inch inseam denim shorts, gladiator sandals slid off her feet onto the floor, and her muddled golden blonde hair sits in a ponytail, a weak one since her hair was short, but not its past mohawk, she let it grow back out to shoulder-length, and she was plenty good with it. 

 

“You comfy there, dear?” Natasha raises her brows. 

 

“Yep,” Carol pops the ‘p’ and bites into a yeema. 

 

Natasha starts the thantis down the road at a sixty-five-mile-per-hour equivalent with no music, initially, but Carol starts playing some Nirvana onto the car audio and the redhead just gently smiles, accepting the older tunes. Eventually, she puts her palm out flat. “Share the wealth, babe.”

 

Carol drops some yeemas in her hand and Natasha eats them, eyes still on the flattest, straightest road she’s ever seen. In fact, all the roads on this planet were line-straight. “These are some pretty plain-jane roads.”

 

“Yeah, they are,” Carol nods in agreement. “It explains the people.”

 

“Carol!” Natasha rolls her eyes. 

 

“It’s true,” Carol shrugs, sipping some sayshee fruit juice soda (imagine tangerine with mango, but slightly sweeter). “Maybe I’m just too used to American Terrans and other more friendly aliens. Even you’re better than them.”

 

“Oh, thanks, Carol, I’m so charmed,” Natasha replies sarcastically. She spots Kiwi, their Goldendoodle, snuggling down in the backseat thanks to a mirror. “She’s so cute.”

 

Carol turns her head around. “We have the best dog in the world.”

 

“Yes, yes we do,” Natasha laughs. Goose, meanwhile, lies peacefully beside the bigger dog in comfort, not caring about anything in the world. The duo snoozed like two peas in a pod. 

 

“‘Lil cold, Nat, you polar bear,” Carol decides to mess with the thermostat to get it to a proper temperature suitable for her. 

 

Natasha hums. “Make it as warm as you like, babe.” She’s used to all sorts of temperatures from different stages of her life. “Don’t want you to freeze.”

 

Minutes pass, though, Carol eventually taking her girlfriend’s hand in hers, cool skin to warm, painted nails to non-painted nails, but they both have fingers and thumbs, so they at least have that in common. 

 

Natasha doesn’t hold back a curl at her lip’s edges and continues the smooth drive, putting on some radio from Spotify, a calmer tune filling her ears, a song by Novo Amor. 

 

“We there yet?” Carol asks two hours later, now having a cat on her lap, finished with a bag of yeemas and her soda, settling for water and some tortilla chips. She says this despite having direct access to the route they were taking. It was literally not at trek for her eyes to go. 

 

“Um,” Natasha looks at the map. “No.”

 

“That sucks.” Carol was known to be an impatient person, shown by her words and her bummed-out face. It changed, however, when she shoved a few nutella-covered pretzels in her mouth. Thankfully, they were the last few victims of her snacking. “Want me to drive, babe?”

 

“You sure?” Nat inquires. Her eyes spot the many hours left, still on the valley’s flat ground. There were only four hours until they scaled the mountain roads, but it had grown dark and they had grown desiring sleep now that the pale blue sun had finished its day. The nights were extra long here, compare it to twenty five Earth hours, and the sunlight barely lasted seven hours, so the whole length of a day on the moon was thirty two hours, giving them plenty of time to relax on their trip. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t want you starting to swerve off the road,” Carol laughs, gesturing for her girlfriend to pull over to the flat salmon-pink platte that was the valley’s ground, 

 

Natasha parks the thantis on the side of the black road, Kiwi and Goose not even waking up in the back seat. She steps out onto the ground, feeling the cool air of the moon’s last few minutes of twilight. The sky’s top was navy blue, fading into a chunk of burnt orange that went from half of the sky all the way to the horizon they couldn’t see. Faint dust from the mildly cracked flats is lifted into the air and carried across the road, almost like snow with wind. 

 

Even in the dark, Carol could see the everlasting beauty and amazingness that was Natasha Romanoff, her eyes priceless in comparison to the likes of sapphires and emeralds. Oh, the feeling of wonder you receive when the souls of eyes stare into the midst of the world or into the unknown of yours. What a spectacular feeling to know that of all the people in existence, you have the pleasure of seeing their eyes versus anyone else’s. 

 

Her face turns to the golden blonde, noticing how obvious Carol’s loving eyes were. “Whatcha looking at, babe?”

 

“You,” She replies simply, starting over to her side, leaning against the glossy cream-colored vehicle. 

 

Natasha just hums in response, leaning in to press a kiss against Carol’s lips in the Cexusan night with adoration. 

 

Carol puts her hands on her girlfriend’s curved waist, sending a bit of a warm shiver up Natasha’s body. Her lips savor the other pair, the woman’s hands moving to cup Carol’s face. It’s warm and soft, like her, of course. They pull away, breaths warm in contrast to the cool air. “I love you,” She whispers. 

 

“I love you too, beautiful,” Carol returns, giving her another quick kiss before she hops into the driver’s seat and they continue their venture to the planetary park. 

 

The orange shrinks down just a bit and that is what the middle of the night looks like on the moon of Cexus, dark orange and navy blue plus another moon orbiting with a white color similar to Luna, but the craters are deeper and much more visible to the human and species eyes. Carol drives with music playing at a quiet volume so Natasha could sleep, considering she was a light sleeper since her history has pieced her together to be that way. 

 

The time passes and Carol feels victorious when she reaches the welcome sign for the national park, ready to just pass out in the driver’s seat instead of putting in any effort into making a palette in the expansive truck bed where they would be sleeping for the time they would camp on the mountain plateau. 

 

Waking Carol Susan Jane Danvers, sometimes, was really hard, more than it should be, so Natasha did what she had to do and slapped her in the face. 

 

The former Lt. Colonel jumps awake, hitting her chest against the steering wheel. “OW! Fuck you, Nat!”

 

Natasha can’t help but start chuckling at five in the morning on a planet she’s never been to with the love of her life, a cat, a dog, and a foreign car they were taking on a road trip with them. Oh, the oddest things in life when you stopped to think about them. “My turn to drive, sleepy head.” Natasha has the door de-materialize and she pops her body out. “You can go back to sleep right here,” She pats the comfortable seat. 

 

Carol frowns, kinda grumpy. “You still woke me up.”

 

Natasha pushes her lips against her girlfriend’s passionately, having a slight sucking on and off for the timey moment it lasted, rendering Carol speechless since she was one who definitely was a victim of sleep vulnerability. When she pulls away, her mouth makes a smirk and slides into the driver’s seat. 

 

Carol blinks a bit before she just shook her head, wondering how she got so damn lucky, a bit more awakened. She wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, now. 

 

The trek up the windy mountain roads wasn’t that hard, but it still posed a bit of a challenge. Natasha’s driving was plenty sufficient for the journey, her past experience of driving in different terrains helping her out. Even if something happened, Carol could easily lift the car and fly it to the top, but she was truly lazy and not quite fond of the idea, especially at an early hour. 

 

It went by pretty quickly, but that was mostly because Carol was dozing off when she heard a soft, “we’re here,” from the love of her life. 

 

“Huh?” Carol grunts. Her eyes observe the terrain outside the car. In front of her, it was the dark green moss of a bluff, and she could see what it overlooked to her right: a view above the moon’s only city plus the massive amount of surrounding land, including the entire valley portion they drive. “Oh,” 

 

Natasha rolls her eyes, out of the car with Kiwi and Goose, getting the pet supplies for them to use the restroom and whatnot. “Help me out?” She inquires. 

 

The couple set up everything that is needed: their cozy palette with sateen sheets, coordinating pillows, a giant mattress underneath specifically made for truck beds, and a down comforter with many random blankets on top. In their camping space (which they had to themselves since no one really visited the place, considering it was no tourist destination and only a few hundred people lived in the capital), they created a second palette on the ground, put down many lanterns, plus two poles to hang a string and bed sheet from so they could use it as a movie screen. 

 

Carol smiles at the scene they’ve created in the calmness of the Cexusian night. “This is nice, honey.”

 

Natasha hums, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “It really is. Especially since I’m with you.” She kisses her girlfriend’s cheek. 

 

“Love you, Nat.”

 

Natasha’s voice has this subtle sweetness in tone, something very hard to draw out of the Black Widow, but Carol was definitely one to be a champion at it. “I love you too, Carol.”

 

Carol blinks, remembering something that might be of interest to the two of them. “Isn’t there a,” The woman sweeps around trying to catch sight of it, finding it just twenty, thirty feet away. “Oh, there it is.”

 

“What?” Natasha’s brows crease a bit. 

 

“There’s a natural waterfall over there if you wanna go shower,” Carol shrugs. “I brought our body wash and loofahs.”

 

“Eh,” Natasha pulls away and goes to find her duffle of clothes, tugging it out of the spacious backseat. “It’s not like anyone is going to come up here, so.” She pulls out a white moto leather jacket, a goldenrod yellow scoop-neck t-shirt, and another pair of white jeans that were a duplicate of the ones she was just wearing. “This would be good.”

 

“That does look good on you, though,” Carol nods, finding herself a lilac-colored zip hoodie,  washed-out gray jeans, and a heathered olive green muscle tank to go underneath plus undergarments for the both of them. She tosses Natasha one of her sports bras since who cares about proper ones in the mountains. 

 

The redhead shrugs. “I was gonna put on something lacy, but okay.”

 

“Then you choose,” Carol smirks, gesturing to the assassin’s duffel. When she finally does, the golden-blonde takes her girlfriend’s hand as they start over to the clay-rock overhang where clear water streams off into a stream that flows left. 

 

Natasha dips her hand in, feeling the odd temperature. “It’s warm.”

 

“Yeah?” Carol tests herself. “Even if it wasn’t, I would just blast something and make it warm.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes, stripping of her clothes from the past hours and laying them over a rock pedestal, her girlfriend doing the same. The duo stepped into the wide shower of water, muscles relaxing with the water’s heat running down their skin. 

 

“I don’t know why this water is so warm,” Carol comments, grabbing two different tubes of body wash. “The vanilla or the coconut?” She holds them up. 

 

“Vanilla,” Natasha replies, pressing the cap open to squeeze some wash out once handed to her. “It’s crazy how long the nights are here.”

 

“I know,” Carol slathers some wash on, starting with her arms. “I guess it’s good for all the night owls like me.”

 

“Yeah, definitely,” The redhead agrees. “I dunno, though, you like soaking up the sunlight, too.”

 

“Best of both worlds, perhaps?” Carol suggests with a smirk, now washing her legs, white foam developing almost as fast as the water runs down. “There has to be something interesting about me that you find worthy to date.”

 

“All of you is worthy to date.”

 

She raises her brows, having flashes of literally all the weird things about her. “Are you _ sure  _ about that, Nat?”

 

Natasha ponders for just a few seconds, but still comes up with an answer. “One time, you put chunks of apple when we were baking cookies.”

 

“That was one time-”

 

“Sometimes, you pour your milk before your cereal.”

 

“Okay, I admit to that, but-” Carol points her finger up from her first word. 

 

“And sometimes, you eat the whole bag of potato chips before I can even touch the bag.”

 

“YeaaaahhhhhhhhhI’lljuststartbuyingtwo,” Carol has a ‘welp’ face on, her finger now down. 

 

“But other than that, you’re perfect.” Natasha leans in, pressing her lips to the golden-blonde’s. She leaves a gap just big enough to say, “I love you, Carol.”

 

“I love you, too, Nat,” Carol softly giggles, continuing to kiss for a couple more moments before they both continue to cleanse their bodies and such things. Natasha decides to exfoliate and shave plus doing her face, Carol shrugs off the idea and just makes sure her armpits are hairless and instead puts effort into doing her hair. 

 

“You know that washing your hair every single day is bad, right?” Natasha raises her brows, but Carol’s hair is already dunked in water plus shampoo. 

 

“What?” Carol practically gargles, coming out of the water stream. 

 

Oh well. “Nothing,” Natasha justs shakes her head a bit and continues her routine, her own locks of red tied back to prevent them from getting wet. 

 

She does eventually put on the lacy lingerie after their shower, which doesn’t register much with Carol considering they’re not really having a need for lingerie during this chill camping trip. Who cares, though? 

 

Natasha pats the truck bed palette, signaling for Kiwi to hop on up. Finally, the precious Goldendoodle does so, curling up on the left side of the comfiness. 

 

“Good girl, Kiwi,” Natasha praises. Her eyes scanned the bluff. “Where’s Goose?”

 

“Right here,” Carol calls. The cat was stroking its body up against her ankle. She picks up the cat and tosses the feline onto the truck bed. She herself goes and lies down on the right side, lounging back. “What do you wanna watch, babe?”

 

“Well, you have a whole collection of movies you can put on,” Natasha picks up the ziploc bag with multiple blu-ray cases. “We have-” She snorts at the first one she finds. “Mean Girls?”

 

“I just picked up the first ten I saw, Nat, I didn’t give a shit,” Carol laughs. 

 

“Okay.” The redhead flips over to the next one. “Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.” Next. “Star Trek: Nemesis.” Next. “Ghostbusters.” Then the next one, but this movie rises her brows. “Finding Nemo?”

 

“Yeah, we’ve seen that one,” Carol replies nonchalantly, biting into a yeema from the last bag of the sweet candy the woman definitely likes devouring. 

 

Natasha’s brows furrow. “We haven’t watched Finding Nemo.”

 

“Okay, you, Peter, and Shuri have-I remember Tony saying that you three watched some Pixar movies at the compound.” The superheroine corrects herself while eating a yeema. Goose snuggles down beside her. 

 

Natasha just slowly shakes her head. “Carol, I’ve never seen Finding Nemo.”

 

Carol’s jaw drops. No, seriously, it does. “You’ve never seen Finding Nemo?” Her voice has a bit of extra drama in it, but don’t say that to Peter and Shuri because the two teenagers find a few Pixar movies to be national treasures. 

 

“No, Carol, I have never seen Finding Neomo.”

 

“Nemo.”

 

“Who names their kid Nemo?”

 

“Marlin the clownfish did.”

 

“Clownfish?” Natasha blinks. What was wrong with this movie? 

 

“ _ How _ did you have a Pixar movie marathon _ without _ Finding Nemo?”   
  


“It was three in the morning and we were all falling asleep by the end of Cars, we couldn’t do anymore.”

 

“...Finding Nemo it is,” Carol decides swiftly. 

 

Natasha doesn’t even argue because it wasn’t worth it. It couldn’t be as bad as Inside Out...right?

 

The two cuddled up together, the moon having dimmed a big above them and it has moved to the edge of the mountains on Carol’s left. Kiwi sat with Natasha and Goose with Carol, the couple splitting yeemas and some Lays chips. The movie started and, thankfully for Natasha, it was nowhere near being like Inside Out. 

 

Within a bit more than an hour, the credits roll and Carol was immensely satisfied, now being able to say that her girlfriend has seen the one and only movie about two talking fish traveling the ocean to find the clownfish’s son. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

 

“No, it was actually a cute movie. Not quite cute like you, though,” Natasha gently smiles at her girlfriend. 

 

“Well, it may be a national treasure, but you’re my treasure.”

 

The redhead just laughs and shakes her head, but then she remembers something and her face falls a bit. 

 

Carol is immediately concerned. “What’s the sad face for, babe?”

 

Natasha snaps back to her senses. “Nothing, honey.” She stretches and gets up. “I’ll be right back.”

 

The golden-blonde woman is confused, her body now sitting up straight. The two companion animals, meanwhile, hop off and decide to roam the terrain, which she decided was no issue since there were no wild animals on this planet, considering it was just barely colonized. 

 

Natasha pulls the petite box out of the armrest in the backseat, staring into the inside for a long moment. Her brain kept thinking with ‘what ifs’ and all sorts of things. 

 

_ “She loves you more than anything, Natasha. It’s going to work out perfectly,”  _ Were Tony’s exact words. 

 

The redhead closes the box. 

 

Carol has eaten over half the yeemas when Natasha comes back. “I was wondering what was taking you so long...What’s that face?”

 

“I just think,” She starts, a grin growing into her face. “That you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

 

Carol playfully rolls her eyes. “Nat-”

 

“The smartest,” Natasha’s voice is a bit slow, trying to make sure she’s saying this right-she is, isn’t she? “Beyond smart...You’re the strongest woman I know-you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it,” She is hesitant and cautious, yet still sincere as sincerity can be.

 

Carol’s expression changes, eyes growing with a gap between her freshly lip-balmed lips. She’s about to say something, but Natasha takes her hand and slides her to the edge of the truck bed, legs dangling off for her feet to be just inches from the soft moss of the bluff. The moment it dawns on Carol is, of course, when Natasha kneels.

 

“I love you more than anything and anyone this universe can ever give...So Carol Susan Jane Danvers,” Natasha pulls a blue velvet box from her jacket pocket and opening it to a triple-diamond ring with tiny ones going off to the side, sleek, but definitely an eye-catcher. “Will you marry me?”

 

Tears-happy tears, I must clarify, pool in front of Carol’s deep brown orbs. She just laughs, tears dropping out, “Yes,” She whispers, practically jumping into her arms for a massive hug.

 

They are a pool of love, tears, and warmth, passionate kisses and loving palms on each other’s cheeks. The ring box ends up closed and on the step of the truck bed. Natasha pulls away just for a few seconds to declare her love, once again, in a breathless whisper. “I love you so fucking much, Carol Danvers.”

 

“I love you, too, Natasha Romanoff,” Carol returns passionately, even with a quiet voice, tensions rising between them. “You know…” She pulls her fiance's jacket away. “The jacket is really hot on you...But your body under the clothes is a thousand times better.”

 

 

Within the next hour and a half, the two lie bare-bodied under the covers of their palette, facing each other, their panting having ceased a while ago. They’re dozing off to sleep when Natasha shudders upwards, seeing that Goose was just staring at them. “You little shit.”

 

Carol snorts, bringing her eyes to see the flerken. “Nothing to see here. Go back to doing flerken things.”

 

Goose continues the stare-down. 

 

Natasha justs rolls her eyes, leaning upwards with the sheets over her breasts up to her collarbone tucked under her armpits. The sun is coming up, she can see it on the other side of the valley. “Our few hours of daylight. Yippee,” Her voice is laced with sarcasm. 

 

“It’s a beautiful sun,” Carol leans up, taking her hands in her fiance’s, the sheets in the same position over her body as the woman beside her, her eyes glancing to Goose and Kiwi chilling on the mossy ground and the peaceful glow of the lanterns they set out. “You wonder why it’s blue?”

 

Natasha just shakes her head. “No. It’s just different from ours.”

 

“Well, now that we know that our future is everlasting, maybe we’ll find out together,” She shrugs. 

 

“That’s a dramatic way of saying it. You could just find it on Google or whatever the rest of the universe uses to look stuff up.”

 

“Eh. It sounded good.”

 

That was one of a million reasons that Natasha Romanoff proposed to Carol Danvers just some time ago, ready to live a life where she is her forever. 


End file.
